


Cuffed

by RiseoftheLumas



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Handcuffs, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitshipping, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bottom scar, like very light, no beta we die like men, not real people personas only yada yada yada, top bdubs, why do hermits have their real names in the tags i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheLumas/pseuds/RiseoftheLumas
Summary: Scar gets himself into a precarious situation right before he's supposed to meet up with Bdubs.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100, bdoubleo100/goodtimeswithscar, bdubs/scar, scar/bdubs
Comments: 33
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm so excited to be creating something! Ngl I’m pushing through some serious embarrassment to post this lmao. I really love scar/bdubs as a pairing and there's just not enough of it out there. Be the change you want to see, y'know? I've also never written smut and it probably shows. I hope y'all like it anyway!

Scar panted lightly, straining against the cold cuffs on his wrists, trying to keep quiet as the toy stuffed inside him vibrated away, barely brushing his prostate. How did he get himself into this situation? He came up with what he thought had been the perfect plan. 

Half an hour before he was supposed to meet Bdubs to discuss their plans for beautifying the shopping district, he’d cuff himself to the leg of his desk in his town hall office. He’d keep the key on the desk right next to him, so he could unlock himself when he was finished with his fun. It would take him 10, 15 minutes tops to try out his little experiment, testing out some kinks he had been curious about. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Jellie to take interest in the key, using her little kitty paw to bat it off the desk and around the room. Now she was across the room by the open office door, the small pink ribbon attached to the key hanging between her teeth as she swung at the key over and over again. 

Scar took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. How long had he been here now? It had to be at least 20 minutes. How could he have been so foolish? Bdubs could arrive at any minute now! 

His face heated as he imagined his friend, his crush, walking in on him completely exposed. Seeing his hard cock pressing against his stomach, desperate to be touched. It was only a matter of time before the thought became a reality.

His heart picked up speed as thought about how he could get out of this situation. He eyed his clothes laying in a pile in the corner nearest to him. If he could get to his pants, maybe he could fish his communicator out of his pocket and send a quick message to Cub? 

Scar flushed at the humiliation of having Cub help him out of this. He would never let Scar live it down. But still..... this was his only option.

Scar sighed as he stretched out his body, trying to slide his pants over to him with his foot. Of course he had left them just out of reach. He desperately tried to inch closer, tried to pull his desk along with him, but his efforts were in vain. The desk was just too heavy. Curse him and his well-made furniture!

With one final swing at his clothing, Scar dropped to the ground in exhaustion. His dick ached in want as a reminder that among all the chaos, he hadn’t even been able to come yet. Well, he clearly wasn’t getting out of this situation. He might as well make the most out of it.

Scar pushed himself onto his knees to get a better grip on the vibrator inside him. He carefully lowered his ass to the floor and let the toy sink in completely, the angle finally hitting his prostate directly. He let out a sinful moan as his insides flooded with heat. He pushed up and down, up and down, biting his lip as he tried to contain the small moans and whine threatening to slip out. 

Scar guiltily let his thoughts wander to Bdubs as he ground down on the vibrator again and again.

‘What would he think if he found me here?’ Scar thought, ‘Would he like what he saw?’

Scar quickly shoved that thought away. No way. There was no way Bdubs had feelings for him. Scar had been flirting with Bdubs since he’d offered to manage Scar’s mayoral campaign, but he’d never received any signals in return. Well... there was the moment they had shared after Grian announced Scar’s victory... but that was just a hug. A friendly hug. 

A lump began to form in Scar’s throat at the knowledge that the man he was falling for didn’t like him back.

He pushed away the negative feelings. If he couldn’t have Bdubs in real life, at least he could have him in his imagination.

Scar imagined Bdubs here with him, kissing his neck, biting, sucking, leaving marks to show that Scar was his. He was running his hands down Scar’s sides, across his chest, near his cock, just teasing. 

“Hnnng!~” Scar let out a moan. Fuck, he really needed to be quieter. 

Imaginary Bdubs finally wrapped his fingers around Scar’s cock. Scar bit back another groan. Imaginary Bdubs slid up to hear ear, nibbling the soft skin on Scar’s lobes. Scar whined softly.

‘Such a naughty boy,” Imaginary Bdubs whispered in his ear, ‘You knew I was coming and you did this to yourself anyways?’ 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Please~,” Scar whined as he ground down, the toy hitting his prostate once again. He couldn’t be bothered to stay quiet anymore. He was close, so so close.

‘Please what? Do you want to come, my naughty boy?’ Imaginary Bdubs smirked against Scar’s neck, ‘Go ahead, sweetheart. Come for me.’

The words pushed Scar over the edge, and he saw stars as he released with a long cry, “Fuck! Bdubs! Oh fuuuck!!”

Tears of pleasure trailed down Scar’s face as his cock painted his stomach with hot, white stripes, “Yes, fuck! Bdubs!!!”

Scar panted hard for a few moments, trying to recover from one of the most intense orgasms of life when he heard a small creak of the floor next to the open door. 

“...Yes, Scar?”

Scar’s heart stopped at the sound of Bdubs’ voice.... It wasn’t in his imagination this time.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Any feedback is more than welcome.
> 
> Chapter 2 is going to take place at the same time as chapter 1, but it'll be from Bdubs's POV! 
> 
> Chapter 3 is where the two POVs will meet up :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs arrives for his meeting with Scar, but he's nowhere to be seen.

Bdubs hummed to himself as he sauntered through the nether portal leading to the shopping district. He and Scar had decided to meet at the town hall to discuss their plans for the shopping district. They hadn’t gotten a lot done since Scar had been elected mayor, as most of their meetings ended up with them talking and laughing the hours away. They had decided that for this meeting, it was finally time to get down to business.

Bdubs let his thoughts wander as he rounded the corner and began ascending the stairs to the town hall. He hadn’t been expecting he and Scar to become so close so quickly when Scar had appointed him as his campaign manager. Sure, they had always been friends, but now they were practically inseparable. He was thinking about Scar constantly. His bright green eyes, his friendly laugh, his soft lips... Bdubs’s face heated as he noticed where his mind had gone.

Bdubs realized he had started falling for Scar a couple weeks ago, after Scar won the election. Upon Grian’s announcement, Bdubs had scooped Scar into a full body hug and spun him around a few times, telling him how proud he was. When Bdubs finally let go, Scar was a blushing mess. He’d stuttered out a thank you as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but into Bdubs’s eyes.

Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted by the other hermits’ demands for a speech. As Scar walked to the center of the town square, Bdubs locked eyes with Etho, who had given him a knowing smirk from under his mask. Bdubs looked away, face heating in embarrassment as the realization hit. Fuck, he was in deep.

At the time, Bdubs thought he had upset Scar, but in the passing weeks, he realized that the adorable, sweet mayor might just like him back. He just had no idea how to approach the subject.

Bdubs stepped through the entrance to the town hall and took in the diamond throne. It was really impressive. Truly a throne fit for Scar. Amazing, wonderful Scar.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small jingling. He looked up in time to see Jellie rounding the corner with a small object in her mouth, the bell that Scar had attached to her collar swaying back and forth. Upon seeing the builder, she pranced up to him and dropped the object at his feet, seemingly more interested in rubbing up against Bdubs’s leg.

Bdubs reached down to scratch behind her ears and to pick up the item she had dropped. It was a small silver key attached to a pink ribbon. He didn’t recognize it, but he guessed it must belong to Scar if Jellie was holding it. Speaking of Scar, where was he? He must be nearby if Jellie was here. Bdubs looked around and after seeing no sign of Scar, began to climb the stairs to the offices. Maybe Scar was in his office looking for a book and quill for the meeting?

Bdubs had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard it. A stifled moan. He stopped in his tracks, his face flushing. Was that…. no. There was no way.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter, Bdubs!’ He thought to himself. He took a few moments to compose himself and then took a couple more steps down the hallway.

Then there was another moan. And then a whine. Bdubs’s blush returned in full force. Those were definitely sex noises. And that was definitely Scar’s voice. But why would he be making those noises in the town hall?

The small noises continued as Bdubs pressed himself to the wall, slowly and quietly making his way toward Scar’s open office door. He was burning with arousal from the gorgeous whines and whimpers leaving the other man. He stopped right outside the door and listened for a moment, palming himself through his pants. He was already half hard.

Scar’s noises were getting louder and louder, and he could hear faint vibrations from what he assumed to be some kind of toy. Fuck this was so messed up. This was definitely an invasion of his friend’s privacy, even if he was in a public place.

‘I should let him know I’m here…’ Bdubs took a few deep breaths, preparing to face his friend when Scar’s voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, please!” Bdubs’s blood ran cold at Scar’s sudden cry. He was with someone. Someone who wasn’t him.

A nasty mix of anger and sadness began to clench at Bdubs’s heart. He really thought Scar liked him back. How could he have been so wrong? Why did Scar string him along with his sweet words and flirty quips?

Realistically, Bdubs knew he had no right to be upset. After all, he and Scar were just friends, and Scar was by far one of the friendliest hermits on the server, perhaps second only to Stress. Maybe Bdubs had misconstrued his signals. Still, he had to know. Who was it who had captured Scar’s heart? Or at least his dick.

Bdubs took another long inhale and slowly peaked around the the corner of Scar’s office door, preparing for the heartbreak he was about to bring on himself and…

Holy shit.

Bdubs’s mouth went dry as he was faced with the most sinful image he had ever seen.

There was Scar, completely naked, eyes screwed tightly shut and hair stuck to his face. His mouth hung open, tongue resting on his bottom lip as he panted heavily. He was on his knees, his dick rock hard and leaking precum. His ass was grinding down into the floor over and over again, riding a bright blue vibrator that was stuffed inside him. And he was chained to his desk.

Most importantly, Scar was alone.

A strange combination of relief and arousal flooded Bdubs’s system. He still had a chance.

Bdubs glanced at the handcuffs around Scars wrist, then at the small key in his hand, then back at the cuffs. Oh.

_Oh._

Bdubs felt a small smirk cross his face. Naughty Jellie.

Naughty _Scar_.

“Fuck! Bdubs!!” Bdubs snapped back to reality at the sound of his name leaving his friend’s mouth. Shit. He had been caught. Bdubs slowly looked up at Scar, expecting to see green eyes looking back, but Scar’s eyes were still shut tight.

He hadn’t seen him. Bdubs exhaled silently in relief before immediately stiffening up again as realization dawned on him. Scar was thinking about him. Even as his dick ached with desire, he couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Scar was thinking about him while he fucked himself.

“Oh fuuuck!” Scar cried out again. Bdubs watched in awe as his friend toppled violently over the edge, covering his body in streaks of white. “Yes, fuck! Bdubs!”

Bdubs’ smirk grew tenfold. Scar was thinking about him while he came.

Bdubs took a moment to gather his thoughts as the mayor panted heavily on the floor. Scar still hadn’t seen him. He could sneak out of here right now and pretend he didn’t see anything. But he knew his inner smug bastard wouldn’t allow him to do that at this point, not to mention he didn’t want to lie to scar. So he took a small step toward the door and into the room, the floor making a quiet creak under his weight. He took one last deep breath to compose himself and then spoke.

“Yes, Scar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> I liked writing this chapter even more than the previous, honestly!
> 
> I really got into the groove for this one.
> 
> Again, any feedback is welcome! I'm really hoping to improve as a writer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar gets busted. I can't write summaries bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, y'all! It turns out it's really hard to write smut when you aren't h*rny at all lmao. But here it is!! <3 
> 
> I def maximized blushing bc... I just rly rly love blushing. This whole fic is just self-indulgent tbh lol.
> 
> Thanks for your kind words on previous chapters, hope you enjoy!

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Scar was burning with humiliation. Bdubs was standing just a few feet away. Who knew how long he’d been there. Definitely long enough to hear him cry out his name, given his response. Scar hadn’t found the courage to look at him yet. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Oh god. Scar’s little scarred heart was racing.

“Scaaar~” Bdubs’s playful voice rang out across the room. God was he… _teasing_ Scar? But why? Shouldn’t he be upset with him?

Scar took a few deep breaths and slowly raised his head to look at the man in the doorway, refusing to make eye contact. Bdubs was casually leaning against the door frame, hand extended out to his side, the key to Scar’s handcuffs dangling from one of his fingers.

“Looks like sweet little Jellie got you into quite a predicament, didn’t she?” Bdubs’s teasing voice continued, adding to Scar’s rapidly increasing embarrassment.

Not quite eager to look his friend in the face yet, Scar let his eyes wander around the room for a few seconds before settling on the bulge in Bdubs’s pants. Wait… Bdubs was hard? Scar’s eyes finally snapped up to meet Bdubs’s brown ones, and- oh.

Bdubs was smirking- ugh why did he have to be so smug- but his face held another expression that Scar had never seen on him before. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his chocolate eyes were dark and full of heat. The man was practically dripping with lust. Was he interested in Scar?

Scar quickly looked back down at the floor. That face- he couldn’t handle it.

Bdubs clicked his tongue a few times before speaking again.

“Scar, Scar, Scar. Who knew our dear innocent mayor had such a slutty side?” Scar burned at his friend’s teasing words. He could feel heat begin to pool in his belly from the humiliation, not to mention the toy still vibrating away inside him, not quite brushing against his sensitive spot.

“The mayor of our fine shopping district, fucking himself in his office while crying out the name of his most trusted advisor?” Bdubs continued, swinging the key around on his finger, “Imagine the scandal!”

Scar’s blush deepened as he imagined someone hearing Bdubs’s name coming out of his mouth in such an obscene way. What would they think of him? They’d probably realize how slutty he really was, just like Bdubs did. He shuddered at the thought.

“But that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it, my sweet?” Scar snapped to attention at the sound of the pet name, locking eyes with Bdubs again as the man continued, “You wanted someone to find you. You wanted _me_ to find you, chained up and helpless. You’re loving this, I can tell. Looks like you’re already preparing for round two!”

Scar squirmed as Bdubs’s gaze dropped down to his cock, which had already grown hard again. God, he was relentless! But Scar couldn’t deny the fact that he was indeed enjoying this. He knew he could have stopped this minutes ago. He could have had Bdubs unlock his cuffs as soon as he found him. He knows he would have if he had just asked. But he hadn’t. Because Bdubs was right. He’d wanted this to happen. If he was being honest, it was a lot easier than admitting his feelings.

Scar’s thoughts were interrupted by Bdubs approaching him. His heart pounded out of his chest and he hung his head in shame as his crush slowly dropped to his knees beside him.

Bdubs’s smirk fell at this reaction. It was just then he realized that Scar hadn’t said a word since Bdubs caught him. Was he okay? Had Bdubs taken this too far? He had just meant to tease him a little bit, but he’d gotten a bit carried away. He didn’t want to hurt the poor guy.

“Hey, Scar. I-“

“Please touch me.” Bdubs’s eyes widened at the sound of Scar’s small, gravely plea. It took everything in his power to not immediately grant Scar’s needy request. He had to make sure the mayor was actually okay.

Bdubs gently grasped Scar’s chin and moved his flushed face level with his own. Bright green eyes stared back at Bdubs, pupils blown out in lust.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Bdubs asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Scar nodded eagerly.

“Please, Bdubs. I need, I need- hnng!~” Scar interrupted himself with a long whine as he shifted to a more comfortable position, vibrator changing angles inside him. Oh god, it was too much.

“Wait… The toy… It’s too much… Bdubs, please.”

Bdubs’s face flushed lightly as he reached behind Scar. He tugged gently and the toy popped out with an obscene squelch. Bdubs turned it off and placed it to the side.

“Bdubs…” Scar continued between pants, “I… I need…”

Bdubs ran a gentle hand through Scar’s hair.

“Tell me what you need, my sweet,” Scar whimpered in arousal at the second use of the pet name.

“I need you, Bdubs! Please!” Scar’s voice rang out across the room.

How could Bdubs say no to that?

Bdubs let out a quiet chuckle as he placed his hands on the side of Scar’s warm face and leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Scar’s before his nerves could get the better of him- this was still his crush after all. His heart beat out of his chest at the contact, and he let out a small sigh of pleasure. Scar’s lips were just as soft as he imagined.

Scar moaned in relief against Bdubs’s lips. _Finally_.

With renewed confidence, Bdubs gently nudged past Scar’s lips, licking into his mouth and earning another soft moan from the man. Oh wow. His mouth tasted as good as Bdubs imagined too, a light sweetness from all the wizard fruit he ate.

The gentle kiss continued for a few minutes. Bdubs softly licking his way into Scar’s mouth over and over, both men moaning from the desperate contact they had both spent months pining for. Bdubs’s heart was soaring. He was on cloud 9. He swore he could stay like this forever, and he just might have if Scar hadn’t broken the kiss.

Bdubs frowned at the loss of contact. Why-

“Bdubs, please. I need you to touch me.” Scar panted.

Ah. Bdubs smiled innocently, “I _am_ touching you, Scar.”

Scar gave Bdubs a half-hearted glare.

“You know what I mean,” he murmured quietly, blush spreading to the tips of his ears as his eyes met the floor once again.

“Hmm, I’m not sure I do...” Bdubs said as he ran his fingertips lightly on Scar’s sides, down his thighs and back up again to grasp his hips, thumbs pressing into his hipbones where he rubbed small, teasing circles. Scar was squirming desperately underneath him, biting his lip hard to keep the moans and whines from leaving his mouth.

Bdubs let go of one of Scar’s hips and brought a thumb up to his mouth, pulling his bottom lip out from between his teeth.

“None of that now,” he whispered in Scar’s ear, “I wanna hear those gorgeous little sounds you were making before.”

Scar glanced nervously at the open doorway, “I just.. don’t want anybody to hear.”

Bdubs raised a teasing eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Scar.

“I know, I know. The irony isn’t lost on me,” the mayor mumbled, “Just… can you please close the door?”

Bdubs’s face softened, “Sure, sweetheart.”

He planted a quick peck on Scar’s lips and got up to walk to the door.

“You know, I thought you were with someone when I heard you,” Bdubs conversed, voice wavering a bit as he closed and latched the door, turning around to make his way back to the needy man on the floor.

“Awww, Bdubs. Were you jealous?” Scar teased light-heartedly.

It was Bdubs’s turn to blush, “What? N-no! I just… I...” he stammered out, dropping back down to his previous position on the floor. His eyes darted nervously around the room until they finally landed on Scar’s vibrant emeralds.

Scar was smirking. It wasn’t often he got to see Bdubs so flustered.

Bdubs’s pride got the best of him. He let out a low growl and swung over a leg over Scar’s lap, pushing the terraformer’s hips down to prevent him from bucking up into him for friction. He then leaned in to attack Scar’s neck with his teeth, earning a loud, strangled cry from the other man.

“So what if I was jealous?” He continued biting and sucking the sensitive skin until Scar was squirming desperately under him, beautiful moans and whimpers leaving his lips, “I want you to be mine. All mine.”

“Ohh, Bdubs!” Scar moaned out, “Please, I can’t take it anymore!”

Bdubs finally relented. He wrapped a hand around Scar’s long, thin cock, giving it a slow stroke.

Scar cried out at the sudden touch.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart? Want me to touch your pretty cock?” Bdubs cooed into Scar’s ear.

“Yes, yes, yes- _please_ , Bdubs!” Scar begged as tears of pleasure sprung from his eyes.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty, Scar.”

Scar whined and flushed under Bdubs’s praise, turning his head to the side to avoid eye contact.

Bdubs stared down at Scar’s flushed face in delight.

“You like that, huh?” Bdubs teased between the kisses he’d begun planting all over Scar’s chest, “You like when I tell you how pretty you are?”

Scar bit his lip nodded, face burning at Bdubs’s discovery.

“Look at me, my sweet.” Scar shook his head at Bdubs’s request.

Bdubs stopped moving the hand wrapped around Scar’s cock, causing Scar to whine and buck his hips. Bdubs placed a hand on Scar’s hips to stop him.

“Scar, I’m not going to continue until you look at me.”

Scar hesitantly turned to meet Bdubs’s deep brown eyes and soft smile.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. I love telling you how gorgeous you are,” Bdubs affirmed as he resumed the slow, consistent strokes, “You’re so cute when you’re all flustered.”

“‘M not flustered!” Scar squeaked.

“Sure, sure. Cutie,” Bdubs replied, smirk returning as Scar attempted to hide his face in the crook of his elbow.

“Bduuubs…” He whined, “C’mon!”

Bdubs rolled his eyes fondly and lifted his free hand up to adjust his red headband that started falling down, “Alright, alright.”

Scar eyed the thin strip of skin where Bdubs’s shirt started riding up, “Oh god. Wanna touch you so bad.”

Bdubs nodded eagerly, a small blush rising to his face. He grabbed the key from its discarded location on the floor, quickly unlocking Scar’s handcuffs.

Scar’s hands immediately dipped under Bdubs’s shirt, fingers tracing the line of his pants and dipping lightly below the waistband.

Bdubs let out a hiss of pleasure, “Jeez, Scar! Warn a guy!”

Scar let out a small giggle, “Sorry… Couldn’t help myself.”

Bdubs gave Scar another warm smile before stripping off his clothing, starting with his shirt, then kicking off his shoes and socks. Scar stared on in anticipation as Bdubs quickly unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down his legs along with his boxers, sighing as his aching dick was finally set free.

“Oh…” Scar breathed out as he eyed Bdubs’s hard cock. He was _huge_. He certainly wasn’t expecting the shorter man to be hiding _that_.

Bdubs smirked at Scar’s reaction. He opened his mouth to tease Scar, but he was cut off as Scar brought his face up to his dick, warm breath ghosting over it, causing it twitch with desire.

“Ohh god, Scar.” Bdubs murmured as Scar stared up at him, a hint of mischief behind his heavy lids.

Scar licked a long stripe up the length of Bdubs’s shaft, stopping at the tip to tease his leaking slit before engulfing him halfway.

“Ahhh!~ Scar!!~” Bdubs cried out, threading his hands through Scar’s messy brown locks and grasping _hard_.

Scar hummed happily at the tight grip as he bobbed up and down, drawing out another long moan from Bdubs. He continued the motions, adding his tongue to lick up the vein on the underside of Bdubs’s cock, swirl around the tip, and lick back down again over and over.

Bdubs stared down at the man below him in awe.

“Look at you, Scar. Taking my cock so well,” He breathed out, eyes glimmering with mirth as he moved one of his hands to Scar’s face, rubbing small circles on the other man’s cheek, “Such a good boy.”

Scar shuddered as he fought down the blush once again threatening to rise to his cheeks. Not this time. He gave Bdubs a quick wink before taking the rest of him into his throat in retaliation, hallowing out his cheeks and tightening his throat to increase the friction. The action earned him a stronger grip in his hair and a raspy cry.

“Scar… Ahh!~ Scar!~” Bdubs panted, “‘M so close, Scar!”

At those words, Scar quickly released Bdubs’s cock from his mouth, stopping the stimulation suddenly and completely.

“Scaaar! Why??” Bdubs whined, flushing from a combination of embarrassment and arousal at the sound of his own voice. Man, nobody had ever made him sound like _that_ before.

A small smirk crossed Scar’s face at the sound, and he leaned into whisper into Bdubs’s ear, “Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. Pretty please?”

Bdubs’s mind blanked. He swallowed thickly as the light red dusting his cheeks turned to a dark crimson.

“What’s the matter, Bdubs?” Scar giggled, voice laced with faux innocence, “Jellie got your tongue?”

Bdubs snapped back to reality at the sound of Scar’s teasing voice. He let out a low growl and pushed Scar to the ground, one hand behind his head to brace the fall, wiping the coy smile off his face and replacing it with aroused shock.

Bdubs brought a hand down to Scar’s ass to lightly tease his hole with his finger, “Do you have any lube?”

Scar nodded.

“Um, yeah. I keep some in my desk drawer.” Scar mumbled shyly, blushing at the implication of his words.

Bdubs smirked at the newfound knowledge that he would definitely be using to tease Scar later as he reached into the desk, pulling out the small bottle.

“How much prep do you need, baby?” Bdubs asked, pouring some of the cold liquid into his hand and warming up with his fingers.

“Um. None, I think?” Scar muttered, “I’m still prepped from… earlier.”

Bdubs leaned down to plant a reassuring kiss on Scar’s lips before coating his dick generously and aligning himself with Scar’s hole. He rolled his hips forward slowly, pulling a long, satisfied moan from both of them once he bottomed out. Bdubs paused momentarily to allow the other man to relax around him. He pulled out halfway before slowly pushing in again.

Scar focused on taking deep breaths as he felt Bdubs pull out and in a few more times, thrusts increasing in strength with each motion. He felt his body begin relax as Bdubs found a steady but slow rhythm.

“Okay, sweetheart?” Bdubs asked, carding a hand through Scar’s hair.

Scar nodded and he leaned into the builder’s touch.

“Yeah… Yeah…” He responded between pants, “Just… Wow you’re so _big_. Didn’t expect that from someone so small.”

“What!? I’m not small!” Bdubs squawked indignantly as Scar giggled, “I’m 5’10! That’s average height!”

“Hmm whatever you say, shorty!” Scar chuckled, and Bdubs let out a huff of protest, cheeks flaming again.

When Scar’s giggling didn’t cease, Bdubs pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him hard, pulling a long, strangled cry from Scar. He repeated the action a few more times, earning ragged moans and whimpers from the man beneath him, before setting into a rough and fast pace.

Bdubs looked down at the gorgeous mayor as he fucked into him again and again. Scar was writhing beneath him, eyes glassy and dazed, soft brown locks completely disheveled from all the hair pulling, lips slightly parted as meaningless gibberish spilled from his mouth.

“Holy fuck, baby. You’re so good. Such a good boy,” Bdubs panted out, causing Scar’s seemingly permanent blush to travel down his chest, “You look so good underneath me. Good boy, good boy.”

“B- Bdubs. Oh fuck- _fuck_. P-please.” Scar whimpered out between each sharp thrust to his sweet spot, “I can’t- please. Oh fuck fuck- so close, Bdubs.”

Bdubs snaked a hand around Scar’s flushed, leaking cock, “Go ahead, sweetheart. Want you to come for me.”

Those words and a few quick tugs were all it took for Scar to release with a cry, once again coating his chest with hot, sticky spend. Bdubs soon followed suit with a few more deep thrusts inside Scar before he collapsed onto the taller man’s chest, not seeming to care about the mess between them.

The two laid there in bliss for what felt like eternity, the only sound coming from their labored breathing, before Bdubs finally spoke up.

“God Scar, that was amazing. You’re amazing,” He said as he lifted himself up to look into Scar’s eyes.

A blush, lighter pink than before, returned to the mayor’s face, and he looked away shyly, “You’re the amazing one, Bdubs… I like you a lot. In case that wasn’t obvious.”

“Hmm? No way, I couldn’t tell,” Bdubs teased, leaning down to press his forehead against Scar’s, “I like you a lot too. And I’d love to do this again… You know. After taking you on a proper date.”

“I’d absolutely love that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha the title is a pun, get it?? Because they got cuffed at the end?? Happy cuffing season lol.
> 
> I'm really proud of this fic tbh, I get all asdfnasjgn reading it myself lol. As always, any feedback is more than welcome! <3


End file.
